


Heat

by unix_epoch_89



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, F/M, Fluff, Grand Line (One Piece), Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unix_epoch_89/pseuds/unix_epoch_89
Summary: In which the Donquixote-Riku family heads to the beach.Note: this is the last installment for the 'Seasons' series!
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Violet
Series: Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874728
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment for the 'Seasons' series! I would like to thank everyone who has made it this far. I hope you enjoy this short one-shot with fluff!

The air-conditioning of the room is in full-blast. As usual, Doflamingo’s humungous frame wraps Viola’s figure in a tight embrace, which they have been doing ever since they have moved in together. The couple has been together for roughly 8 years now but their feelings and commitment not only to each other, but also to the family they have established remained steady and strong.

A few changes were added to the household, though. Two months before giving birth to their youngest child, the pair decided to do some renovations to their bungalow. They added two more rooms, which will serve as the personal room of one of the twins as well as their daughter.

Nix and Lux had their own belongings now. They used to share almost everything– from toys, books, and a bedroom. Doffy and VIola decided that it was time to teach the twins a little bit of independence and the two were more than excited to have their own bedrooms mainly because they can finally design it the way they want to.

Both of their sons were intelligent, strong-willed, and flamboyant. They passionately love their family. They are also highly protective of their family. And lastly, they are considered as protégés because they were overly intelligent for their own age. In fact, Nix has the potential of attending a prestige academy for mathematically-inclined children while Lux has a reserved slot on one of the best academy for arts and music in the Grand Line. It is only a matter of time before the two attend such institutions.

The amount of similarities they shared is uncanny and the only telling tale, as of now, that differentiates the two were their eyes.

Nix is obsessed with anything related to the outer space. So, he requested for his parents to design his room based on galaxies and supernovas. On the other hand, Lux is deeply invested with the comic book series from the North Blue titled ‘Sora, Warrior of the Blue Sea,” and requested that the motif of his room to be “the sea”.

Their parents happily obliged and appreciated that their boys were comfortable enough to voice out their own opinions. A week before Viola gave birth, the renovations were completed. Nix had the walls of his bedroom painted with constellations while Lux has his room painted blue with deep sea creatures and a mural of the Germa 66. Their daughter’s room was painted in a baby peach hue and all of her necessities were neatly organized. Her arrival is the only thing missing.

The contractions started making its appearance during noon. The family was having their lunch when pain shot through Viola’s abdomen. Having gone through this before, she immediately told Doffy and the two calmly proceeded to the hospital together with the boys.

The birth was as smooth as it could get. Of course, it was painful but there were little to no complications and their youngest child has finally entered the world. They named her Autumna. She has inherited her mother’s brunette hair, much to Viola’s pleasure, and her father’s blue orbs. The family centers around her and any future suitors would have to go through hell and back before they can even date the only daughter of the Donquixote-Riku family.

The Donquixote-Riku family is a bunch that _absolutely_ no one should mess with. Having a former warlord, pirate, and underground dealer with awakened devil fruit abilities for a father, a very clairvoyant former assassin and princess for a mother, and two brothers would definitely make things harder for anyone who has the intentions of dating Autumna.

___

The sound of tiny feet against the hardwood was heard across the hallway. It was morning and both of their parents were still asleep. They didn’t care about that, of course, because _it’s summer._

And summer means going out to the beach aka their house’s backyard. They knew their parents always looked at the ocean and that they can go to the beach whenever they want to but _summer_ is a little _different_.

Summer means that they will have an entire day on the beach together with scrumptious food. Summer means that the weather is perfect for swimming in the ocean. The water’s not too cold nor too hot and that it cools their body from the exasperating heat.

Their parents are still asleep but it’s summer and they _cannot_ miss out on this season.

___

The boys quietly climbed up their parents’ bed and slowly snuck in their father’s tight embrace. They have always done this and after a few minutes, they have accomplished their first task: wake their parents up.

Doffy and Viola saw this coming, especially now that it’s summer. They knew how much the twins enjoy their favorite season and that their slumber will be cut short for the remainder of the season.

It can’t be helped. As much as they want to stay in the comfort of their air-conditioned room, they are _parents_. And being parents meant that their peace of mind and ‘break times’ are short-lived.

Doffy woke up first, mainly because he was a light sleeper and he felt that his wife escaped his hold. Opening his eye, he was welcomed with the faces of two younger Doflamingos. The two instantly noticed that their dad has awoken and signaled that they will be waking Viola up. Doffy nodded and started tickling the twins which caused the room to be filled with boisterous laughter.

This woke Viola up and the sight she was welcomed with brought a smile upon her face. She mentally thanked the heavens above that the decision to let the man back in her life didn’t let her down. _Everything was worth it_ , she smiled.

Fully knowing the reason why the boys are this excited, she pecked them– as well as Doffy– on their cheeks and silently told them ‘good morning’. They all got up from the bed. Viola and the twins headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast while Doffy went to Autumna’s room to check if she’s awake.

Gladly, she’s not and they can all have a peaceful breakfast without any baby wailing in discomfort.

After a hearty breakfast, Viola instructed her husband to prepare the boys’ necessities for the beach and noted that she will help Autumna in getting ready. Doflamingo wasn’t able to give her a reply because he was instantly dragged by the boys right away.

Viola chuckled and proceeded to go their daughter’s room. The princess was still in a deep slumber and she doesn’t want to disturb it but fully knowing the twins, they wouldn’t settle for a beach day with just Doflamingo. The entire family has to be in the sands– and yes, this includes Titan.

Viola slowly caressed Autumna’s forearms and kissed the crown of her head. She also whispered ‘wake up’ to the princess’s ears multiple times and she finally opened her eyes, exposing the blue orbs she inherited from her father.

“Mommy, it’s too early,” her daughter distraughtly stated.

Viola chuckled, fully aware that her daughter loves her sleep. “Honey, we’re going outside today. Your brothers have been itching to go to the beach,” she explained.

Upon hearing the word ‘brothers’, Autumna immediately got up and proceeded prepare. She didn’t care where the family’s headed. All she wanted was to play with her brothers. The three always shared a special bond. Nix and Lux were always protective of her while she has been showing signs of being strong-willed, just like her mother. The twins also loved teaching the princess the lessons they’ve learned at school. Of course, minor misunderstandings happen every once in a while but at the end of the day, they are family.

They are family and they will always be protective of each other and they always have each others’ backs.

Viola and Doflamingo engrained the true definition of ‘bonds’ to their children while they were still toddlers. The pair knew that their parenting isn’t perfect– in fact, Doflamingo has voiced out his fear of becoming a terrible parent and Viola talked him through his anxiety.

They have their fears about parenting but the _least_ they can do is raise their children to be _wholesome_ and _human_.

After a few minutes, Autumna was finally able to wash her face and fix her hair sans Viola’s assistance. Her mother prepared her swimsuit and the clothes she will be wearing while making their way to the beach. Viola decided that her daughter will be wearing a peach-colored one-piece swimsuit as well a pink floral tank-top and a pair of denim shorts. After noticing that her daughter was finished fixing herself, she assisted in getting Autumna dressed up.

After doing so, the mother-daughter tandem headed towards the living room where the twins were also seated. Apparently, Doffy has finished in preparing the twins. Viola instructed the three to behave as she will be heading to the master’s bedroom where she get ready as well.

An imaginary timer has been set. Leaving the three children in the living room has an around 75% chance of causing a mess so Viola decided to finish getting ready as soon as she can. She widely opened the door to the master bedroom and made a beeline towards the bathroom adjacent to the mentioned room. She was speeding things up to the point where she didn’t notice her husband sitting on the bed, packing their clothes.

After a quick wash in the face and detangling of her hair, she changed to a pair of violet two-piece bikini and exited the bathroom. Viola stepped in front of the tall mirror attached to their wardrobe cabinet and released a deep sigh.

“You’re still beautiful, Viola,” her husband suddenly assured.

It was true, Viola was feeling insecure about her body after giving birth to three children. Between being a parent-slash-wife and an HR manager, she had little to no time to do intense work out sessions and have her own self-care time. Plus, the stretch marks peppered across her lower abdomen as well as the cheeks of her bottom.

Viola knew that these marks were natural and a reminder that she is a parent. But she can’t help but feel insecure because, physically, she is far from the Viola before she became pregnant with twins.

Doflamingo, while still seated on the bed, snaked his arms around Viola and brought her right in front of him. Without a word, he immediately placed loving kisses on the areas where there were birthmarks. He knew that his wife is conscious of her post-partum figure and he has been trying to erase her insecurities.

His Violet will always be hot and beautiful to his eyes and no one can change his opinions otherwise.

“You’ll always be beautiful, Violet. Keep that in mind,” he said in an assertive voice.

“I know that you are a strong-willed woman but you have to learn how to accept and love yourself even more. I’ll be with every step of the way, always,” her husband added.

“If you want proof, then you just have to remember how we made love last night and how much I worshipped your body.”

Viola laughed at that and immediately pecked her husband’s lips. She knew that Doffy was 100% right and she can’t help but feel thankful that she has a husband who always looks at her with pure admiration and adoration. As cheesy as it sounds, she feels perfect whenever the former warlord glances at her as if it’s their last night together.

“I love you,” she said against his lips.

“I love you too. I’m here forver,” her husband reciprocated.

The pair shared another kiss before heading downstairs where they were welcomed by their children. Today is going to be fun, indeed.

* * *

"If you had another chance of choosing a lifetime, what would you do?" He nervously asked.

"Hmmm," the woman in front of him pondered.

"I'll choose now," she answered with pure innocence.

Taken aback, he asked, "why?"

"So that I can meet you again," she sent him a beaming smile filled with joy.

At a total loss for words, he smiled.

 _Please take care of me in this lifetime_. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's done! Thank you for everyone who read it. I'm sorry that this last one-shot is short. Things are getting hectic and I'm preparing for college (having a double degree isn't a joke, lol). 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one-shot as well as 'Seasons'! Leave a ❤️ !


End file.
